In Perspective
by sacrosanctioned
Summary: They were far from perfect. Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee.


a/n; random drabble that wouldn't leave me alone. no pairings – just insight onto the comparison of allen, kanda, lenalee, and lavi to the world. lavi's was the hardest to write. leave a review on your way out? no flames, please.

standard disclaimer – i do not own this wonderful series.

* * *

in perspective.

* * *

The world was far from perfect.

Death accompanied life, rain followed the sun, clouds bordered the stars, hate managed to darken hearts and love was losing the battle to keep up the light. It was constant, it was never ending, but it was also never questioned. This was what had come to be, this was what the universe – the world, the people and the life – had come to expect. It was familiar, and despite the pain it could bring, it was something that had been accustomed and accepted. Some even embraced it, treasured it, tried to perfect the imperfection. But never was the equilibrium so strong, then during the time of demon versus Innocence. It was unknown to the naked eye – the naked mind – and only those associated with the power knew the true meaning behind it. A weapon of sin and a weapon of God, an equal balance and war between heavens.

But those people, who equaled the world, well…

They were far from perfect.

1. allen.

He was a boy, fifteen at best.

A cursed eye and a weapon for an arm, with a past that could make kids cry and hold their parents tight in hopes they'd never let go. He was strong, with a good heart and a desperate need to free the world from the darkness that entrapped it. Good intentions, a path to follow, and a life laid out for him from God himself.

He was an exorcist.

But he also had a tendency to put his life before others, to shut people out to save them from whatever ugly monster reared its head. So young, without parents, without a true childhood because he was never truly a child. He had his morals, his mind was set, and nothing could change it – though, those who came to know him appreciated and cared for him, because in reality, no one else could. He'd gone through hell and back, had a member of a dark family residing within him, and lived to tell the tale. He was destined to destroy Sin himself – a fat man embodying all the enmity of the world. And the equivalent to hate was love, and that's what he strived to be. Love for the humans –

Love for the demons.

Allen Walker was far from perfect, but he was the perfect balance for hate.

2. kanda.

A child of twisted experiments, a man of closure.

Died and reborn, with a sword for his duties; a samurai with an overwhelming need to ignore everyone and everything around him. Except for the lotus flower which was his vision more then half the time, his past was harsh, cruel, and unknown to most – known to those who had committed the acts in the first place. He fought because he had too; he put on a cold exterior with no intentions of shattering it. He cared for little, though he cared for some. Death wasn't an option, and the world was a horrifying place filled with sin, cruelty, and endless pain. A void like Pandora's box, with despair and hopelessness and everything else unimaginable corroding the terrain and staining the sky.

He fought what took the form of the open void, because he was a closed soul.

He was an exorcist, but he didn't fight for the Order. He was a man, but he didn't care about love or looks (though many compliments had bestowed his hair). He was human, but just barely.

Kanda Yu was far from perfect, but he was the perfect balance for the openness.

3. lavi.

He took nothing for personal gain, and he was only supposed to observe what he saw.

To him, with no last name and a true name forgotten, greed wasn't an option, for he had nothing to give for that he took. He was the 49th of 48 names, with the last creating a personality and an attachment to those around him that was forbidden. Though, even his mentor was beginning to attach, and being a bookman was strictly limited to observation and recording. But to him, the world was unforgivable and the people were just as ridiculous. They never learned, they never understood, they always made the same mistakes over and over and over again.

He thought himself different, but he came to understand another side to humans; but maybe they weren't human at all. Or maybe, they were the only ones who were. As an exorcist, he grew, and he was done taking life for granted, no matter how power seeking and greedy it could become, and no matter how much he hated the people who tainted it.

Lavi Bookman was far from perfect, but he was the perfect balance for greed.

4. lenalee.

A woman of beauty who didn't see a globe when she pictured the world.

She loved and lost, she appreciated and hated the God that bestowed her weapon to rid the world of demons. She cared more for her family and friends then she did about the world itself – but the world to her _was_ her friends and family, so it was all equaled out in the end. With grace like a butterfly and a troubled childhood, she was the light for most people, was the beauty that was hard to find in the twisted fate that had been wrought down on those involved in the war. She could put a smile on someone's face with almost as much ease as her cursed friend, but she hated just as much as those around her. Hate, for the embodiment of hate itself. Hate for the God that presented her with no choice but to fight.

Hate, for the real world that was destined to be ugly with the darkness of people's hearts.

She loved the oceans, the endless blue skies. It reminded her of her friends, of her world. But never could there be something beautiful without the accompaniment of something of equal value of the opposition.

Lenalee Lee was far from perfect, but she was the perfect balance for the true ugliness of the world she detested.


End file.
